Traps
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - The extended LEMON version of Traps from "The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge."


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **This one-shot is the extended** LEMON** version of _Traps_ from The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. If you don't want to read this stuff, please click the back button on the top left corner. Otherwise, happy reading!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Traps**

"Mm, the food was delicious!" Hinamori said while rubbing her satisfied stomach.

Placing a hand down on his side, Hitsugaya leaned over and smiled at her. "Yeah, it was good. Thanks for sharing some with me."

She smiled back. "It's no problem, Toshiro. I had a feeling that you didn't bring anything with you to eat."

The two childhood friends are sitting on the rooftop of the tenth division headquarters, enjoying their time out of their busy schedules. Extending an arm out, he draped it over Momo's shoulder and pulled her close. Noticing what he's doing, she cuddled against his chest. Because they have not seen each other for a while, they need some time to share their love for one another. He whispered in her ear, "I missed being with you."

"Well, here I am. I won't go anywhere," she replied. "I'm all yours to love."

Just as they are seconds away from kissing one another, Hitsugaya suddenly placed two fingers over her lips and turned his head away. Hinamori raised an eyebrow, wondering if she did anything wrong. But when she looked in his direction, she noticed a camera lens pointing at them from inside the tree bushes.

"W-What's that over there?"

Toshiro's eye twitched with frustration and said, "Matsumoto, I know you're hiding over there."

The camera lens retreated back into the bushes. After a few seconds, somebody jumped out of the bushes and landed on the roof next to them. Placing a hand on her hip, the strawberry orange haired lieutenant let out a bright smile. She said, "I knew it that taicho would catch me spying on you two."

"R-Rangiku-san!" Momo exclaimed.

Hitsugaya asked, "What in the world are you trying to pull off?"

The tenth division lieutenant folded her arms over her chest and let out a sigh. "I need to send in my contributions for this month's issue of Seireitei Communication."

The younger Soul Reaper doesn't like where this conversation is going. Despite knowing that, he asked, "What are you planning to contribute?"

"I plan to send Shuhei pictures of the latest gossip. I want to let everyone know that you and Hinamori are officially a couple. What better way to do that than to show them pictures of you two kissing!"

The peach girl's cheeks turned red. "W-What?"

"Matsumoto, you have no permission to take pictures of us especially when we're in the middle of expressing our love for one another!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Captain, I could really use your help this time," Rangiku pleaded. "Can you please let me take a kissing picture of you and Hinamori?"

"There is no way in my entire lifetime I'll let you do that!"

"You're so stingy!"

All of a sudden, Toshiro stood up from his seat. "Shut up and ask some other couple to do that for you!"

"Bu-"

"If you don't get out of her within the next few seconds, I'll force you to finish the stack of paperwork that is currently sitting on my desk!"

"Eek!" she exclaimed. "O-Okay, I'm out of here!"

With that said, Matsumoto disappeared without a trace. After letting out a relieved sigh, he sat back down. "Finally, she's gone."

He turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about that, Momo."

She thought otherwise and shook her head. "Don't be sorry; I sort of expected Rangiku-san to do something like that."

Hitsugaya draped his arm over her shoulder and cuddled against her.

"She sure knows how to ruin the mood."

"Yeah, I have to agree with that."

* * *

Stepping out of her office, she turned to the side to see her white haired boyfriend standing on the porch looking out at the beautiful scenery. Hinamori let out a smile and called out to him, "Hey Toshiro, sorry to make you wait!"

When he heard her voice, he turned to the fifth division lieutenant and smiled. "Don't worry about it; waiting for you is always worth it."

After their arms are wrapped around one another, Hitsugaya started planting kisses on her cheek. Momo giggled in response. "S-Shiro-chan stop teasing me!"

By the time the younger Soul Reaper pulled away, he let out a smirk on his face. "Fine, I'll stop."

Just as he is about to give her a kiss on the lips, Toshiro noticed something shining in the distance. He ceased all movements and suddenly said, "If you think you can take a picture of us using that method, you better think again. You're not fooling me with your silly traps, Matsumoto."

Hinamori froze. "R-Rangiku-san?"

She turned around and noticed the camera lens which was peering out from the door next to her office suddenly disappear into the room. She let out a defeated sigh.

"I can see that she still wants our kissing picture in this month's magazine issue."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement and replied, "Things are going to get harder for us from now on."

"So, the only times we can kiss each other is when we are at each others' places."

"I guess, but Matsumoto's very persistent when it comes to stuff like this."

"In other words, it's better not to do it at all."

Again, he nodded. "Yeah..."

"Can you handle all the waiting?"

"I can deal with the abstinence just fine. I'm just worried that you can't handle it."

Momo let out a grin. "What are you talking about? I can handle it just fine."

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya let out a smirk. "In that case, let's consider this as a contest. The first person to kiss the other will lose the game."

"Okay, what's the punishment?"

The tenth division captain walked up to the raven haired girl and leaned over her shoulder. He whispered, "I think you know the punishment without having me to mention about it, my sweet peach."

Hinamori let out a soft giggle and said, "You're so sneaky, Shiro-chan."

"I know..."

* * *

"Damn it, the deadline for the article is tomorrow and I still haven't been able to take a picture of taicho and Hinamori kissing!" Matsumoto complained while tossing a few sheets of paper into the air. "After all the hard work and effort to set up the traps, they still managed to avoid them!"

"My Rangiku, stop causing a mess in my office," the third division captain, Gin Ichimaru said while leaving his seat to pick up all the scatter papers on the floor. "I just cleaned up a few minutes ago!"

"Sorry Gin, but I can't help it!"

After he finished, he placed all the gathered sheets of paper on his desk. Picking up a bowl of dried persimmons from the side, he walked over and took a seat next to his childhood friend.

"Ou, dried persimmons!" Matsumoto picked up one and put it into her mouth. "Mm, they're delicious!"

He let out a grin. "I'm glad you liked them. Feel free to eat the rest if you want."

"Arigato!"

For the next few minutes, the older Soul Reaper watched the younger one finish the bowl clean. "Now that you're full, you can go back to coming up with a new trap for Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan to step on."

The strawberry orange haired woman then crossed her arms over her chest. "That's easy for you to say," she replied. "One of them is a genius, you know."

"And I'm not? How mean for you to say that about me..."

"Then, I presume you have already thought of a way for me to take a picture of them kissing?"

Ichimaru let out a wide grin on his face. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yep, I know you're going to thank me for this. This trap is full-proof."

"Don't just leave me hanging here; tell me already!"

"Alright, the plan goes like this..."

* * *

Toshiro let out a defeated sigh as he walked through the hallway of the tenth division headquarters. It has been two weeks since Matsumoto started interfering with his and Momo's love life in order to get a picture of them sharing an intimate moment with one another. Despite being able to escape from her grasp every time, he is starting to miss kissing his girlfriend.

Realizing what he is doing, Hitsugaya quickly shook his head back and forth. _"No Toshiro, you shouldn't be thinking about those things. You just need to wait until Matsumoto gives up trying to take a picture of us. After that, you can worry about giving and getting all the kisses you want from Momo."_

He raised a hand up and began scratching the side of his head.

_"Damn, I need her so badly and thinking about the abstinence contest isn't helping at all!" _

When he arrived at his office, he extended a hand out to open the slide door. It is when he heard the sounds of laughing on the other side. He raised an eyebrow.

_"What in the world Matsumoto is up to this time?" _

With the question in mind, he opened the door to see a group of lieutenant level Soul Reapers sitting on the sofa and having fun. Amongst them, he noticed his girlfriend and his vice-captain.

"What are you guys doing?"

Upon hearing the young captain's voice, heads turned to see him. "Hey Captain," Rangiku greeted. "Why don't you join us in a game of spin the bottle?

"Spin the bottle?"

"Yep, it's fun!"

"No thanks, I have paperwork to finish." Toshiro walked over to his desk and sat down. "Do me a favour and tone down your voices."

"Whatever you say, Captain..."

"Thank you."

With that said Hitsugaya picked up his ink brush and began his work. After watching him for a few moments, the tenth division vice-captain resumed her attention to her fellow peers: Hinamori, Abarai, Kira, and Hisagi. "Enough with all the interruptions, let's continue this game," Matsumoto said. "Spin the bottle, Renji!"

"Yosh, here I go!" the sixth division lieutenant exclaimed before placing his hand on the bottle and spun it with a flick of his wrist.

As the bottle spun round and round, Soul Reapers were anxious to see who the bottle is going to point at next. As for the others, they didn't want to get picked.

"Please don't pick me again," Kira mumbled. "Please don't pick me again. I don't want to go through that terrible experience."

After a few moments, the bottle stopped spinning. It ended up pointing at the strawberry orange haired vice-captain. "Alright Rangiku-san, which one do you pick: truth or dare?"

She folded her arms over her chest and thought for a moment. "I pick truth."

"Alright, is it true that you're in love with Captain Ichimaru?"

As Hitsugaya is writing on his paperwork, an amused smirk appeared on his face. Finally, Matsumoto gets a chance to taste her own medicine. _"Thank you for asking that question, Abarai." _

"You've got to be kidding me! What makes you think I like Gin in that sense?"

"Just answer the question Rangiku," Shuhei said while Momo nodded with agreement.

The older female Soul Reaper turned her head to the side, hiding the faint shade of pink that are on her cheeks. She whispered, "Okay, I-I do have some interest in him."

All of a sudden, the room is filled with several whistling sounds. Renji asked, "Now that wasn't hard, right?"

She shot them a glare. "Shut up, you guys are going to pay for that!"

Matsumoto placed a hand on the bottle and spun it. It went round and round for several moments until it finally stopped in front of a certain Soul Reaper. Rangiku raised her head and asked the selected person, "Truth or dare, Hinamori?"

_"Mou, the bottle picked me again," _Momo thought. _"The last time I was picked, I chose to tell the truth. That was a wrong move for me to make. Maybe I should pick the other choice this time. It didn't appear to be so bad. Besides, Kira-kun and Hisagi-san did it." _

"Hurry up or else you have to play the penalty game."

"I-I pick...dare."

Suddenly, a wide grin appeared on the older Soul Reaper's face. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Captain Hitsugaya on the lips."

Upon hearing her say that, Hitsugaya shot his head up and exclaimed, "WHAT?"

"EH?" Momo shouted. "You want me to kiss Hitsugaya-kun?"

The white haired captain rested an arm on the desk. He has to come up with an excuse for his girlfriend to get out of or else Matsumoto will use this opportunity to take a picture of them kissing, He said, "H-Hinamori doesn't have to do the dare."

"Yeah, she could not do it," she replied. "However, we all made a vow. If we ever decided to not do a dare, we must run around Seireitei for a whole lap..."

Toshiro let out a relieved sigh. "Well, that's not so bad."

"..._naked_."

There is a short pause. "You're serious, Matsumoto?"

With a grin on her face, she nodded. "You would like that, right Captain?"

Toshiro winced at the question and blushed. "N-No, of course I wouldn't like it!" he sputtered upon turning his head away. "It's embarrassing to see anyone running around nude especially if it's your childhood friend!"

Momo blushed at the idea. Despite him saying that, she knows that he is thinking otherwise._ "Mou..." _

Rangiku resumed her attention to the peach girl. "Anyway Hinamori, go ahead and kiss Hitsugaya if you don't want to start stripping in front of us and prepare for that long run around Seireitei."

The fifth division lieutenant let out a loud gulp and stood up from her seat. As she walked towards her boyfriend, she could feel her heart beating against her chest. Not only it has been a while since they expressed their love for one another, but it will be their first time performing such acts in public. Just thinking about it makes her cheeks turn a few shades darker.

_"Shit, I can't think of an excuse to get away from this trap," _Toshiro thought with frustration._ "Damn you, Matsumoto..."_

As they prepare for the moment, Rangiku pulled out a camera. Renji noticed and asked, "W-What's with the camera?"

"I have an article to start working on and some blackmail to prepare," she replied while holding the camera up at eye level.

"Eh, you're planning to take a picture of Hinamori and Hitsugaya-taicho kissing and submitting it with the article to this month's magazine issue?" Hisagi asked.

"Don't worry, Shuhei; it's going to be great!"

He let out a defeated sigh.

By the time the two childhood friends are meters away from making any physical contact with one another, Hinamori let out another gulp and quickly apologized, "I-I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun!"

Without a moment to waste, she took hold of his haori and pulled him into an interlocking lip kiss. At first, he was surprised by the action. However, it didn't take long before Toshiro closed his eyes and started kissing her back. It went on for a few long minutes; they have totally forgotten about the people who are watching them. While Kira, Renji, and Hisagi are in a state of shock, Matsumoto is furiously taking pictures on her camera. _"Oh yes, keep on going you guys!" _

When they finally broke apart, they smiled at one another.

"Yosh, now all we need is an encore!"

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya's face turned to a frown. He leaned over and glared at the strawberry orange haired woman and her peers. That was the last straw; it's time to kick them out. Channeling a burst of his icy spiritual pressure, he shouted, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

With no moment to spare, the vice-captains escaped as fast as they could. Just as Hinamori is about to leave the room as well, Hitsugaya caught up and quickly slammed the slide door closed on her. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere." He suddenly let out a sly grin. "We have some unfinished business to take care of. You're the one who started the kiss. So, you lost the contest."

"Y-Yes, I do remember making that promise," she replied as she watched the young prodigy walk up to her. "S-Shouldn't we do this somewhere else like...your room or something? What if Rangiku-san decides to more pictures of us?"

"I know we should, but I don't have anymore patience to wait," he explained in her ear. "If I had to guess, you're just as impatient as I am. Now kiss me, Momo."

He did serve a valid point. She waited too long for this moment. Hinamori giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. After pulling the child prodigy close to her body, she said, "...as you wish, Toshiro."

With that said, she gave him a kiss. Toshiro closed his eyes and began kissing her back. In the middle of their make out session, the white haired captain began moving forward, guiding the raven haired lieutenant towards his desk. Once her back met with something hard, she broke the kiss, opened her eyes, and glanced to see what she just bumped into. By the time she resumed her attention to Hitsugaya, he began taking off his haori. She quickly took hold of his wrist, stopping his actions. "What's wrong?"

Hinamori blushed, thinking about the worst case scenario. "M-Maybe we shouldn't do this here after all. Let's go somewhere else."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry so much, Momo; I have already planned out."

Without any warning, he wrapped his arms around her shins and hoisted the older Soul Reaper up into the air. Surprised by the sudden move, she wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's neck and let out a yelp. Toshiro let out a small snort before he steadily carry Hinamori over towards the sitting furniture. With a single hand, he brushed away all the papers and brushes that are on the desk surface. He didn't care where they went. He can always pick them up later. Right now, he has better things to do. He carefully set her down so that she can sit on the desk. He took off her footwear and socks.

"I erased our spiritual pressures and presence with Kyokko and used Kyomon to prevent anyone from coming into this room."

"W-When did you have the time to do that?" she asked.

"I did so right after Matsumoto and the others bolted out of the office."

All of a sudden, Momo cracked a smile. "You're so sly..."

A grin appeared on Toshiro's face. "Shall we continue?"

She then gave him a shy nod. He started by cupping the side of her face with his hand and proceeded to give her a kiss. She happily accepted his feelings and kissed him back. She moaned. "Mm, Toshiro..."

As they are engaged in their make out session, Hitsugaya raised an arm up and pulled on one side of Hinamori's ribbon. As a result, the knot loosened. After removing the light blue bun cloth, her soft and beautiful raven coloured hair came falling down on her shoulders. While their lips are still connected, Hitsugaya leaned over and took a moment to brush her hair off to one side. He then moved his hand downwards, tucking it into Momo's kimono. He began to playing with her breast. All of a sudden, the peach girl let out a loud moan. The stimulating action went on for a few minutes.

By then, Toshiro pulled back and stripped Momo's kimono down to her waist, exposing her upper body. Letting out a smirk, he leaned over and started licking her right nipple. After a few moments, he started sucking on her. Hinamori blissfully closed her eyes, loving the feeling that he is providing her. It has been a while since they last engaged in this kind of activity. Thank goodness they are doing this now rather than later. Once he is done, he moved on to her left breast and gave it the same treatment. "Ah..."

Knowing that her tolerance is running out, Hitsugaya began undoing the knots on her sash. When it is loosened, he helped Hinamori wriggle out of the last two pieces of her clothing. As a result, she is left naked in full view of his lustful eyes. "Momo, you're so beautiful..."

"Thanks, but I need you to get naked too or else I can't say that my Shiro-chan is handsome." The peach girl winked.

The white haired captain let out a snort in response. "Okay, keep your eyes on me."

Hinamori nodded and anxiously watch her boyfriend take a few steps back. Standing at full view of her, he started taking off his clothes. Little did she know, he decided to use this opportunity to tease her some more. He started by taking off his footwear and socks. He tossed them over his shoulder. "Mou, Toshiro!"

He smirked. "Sorry my sweet peach, but that's part of the punishment we have agreed upon weeks ago."

Hitsugaya undid the knot on his sash and loosened it. He purposely loosened his kimono, exposing a portion of his chest for her to see. "You're just going to have to bear with it in the meantime."

Momo let out a gulp. No matter how many times she has seen him, she would always find herself amazed with his well-built physique.

Toshiro took off his haori and tossed it aside, not caring where the well-earned jacket went. It was soon followed by his kosode, his hakama, and finally his nagajuban. Once he is done, he turned his attention to Hinamori and noticed she is drooling with delight. Walking up to her, he asked, "Do you like what you see?"

She smiled. "Yes, my dear _sexy_ and _handsome_ Toshiro."

"Good." He placed a hand on her thigh and opened her legs. Placing his hands on the desk surface on each side of her, he aligned himself with her womanhood. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Hinamori wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. She whispered, "Please...make love to me."

After giving a simple kiss on the lips, he slowly slid his member inside her. Feeling the initial pain, Momo threw her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders, closed her eyes, and clung onto him. In response to her actions, Hitsugaya began planting kisses on her neck and cheek. By the time their groins met, they looked at one another. "How are you holding up?"

He stroked her back, providing comfort as Hinamori wriggled around in her position. Once she is feeling comfortable, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gave him a silent nod, telling him that he can continue. He moved his hips a bit before he began pulling out. Feeling her inner walls cling against him, Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. Oh, how he missed being inside her. It simply feels heavenly. He thrust back in with greater force. Seconds later, he pulled out and pulled in again.

As time went on, he quickened his pace so that he can provide pleasure to his partner and himself. Hinamori started making satisfied noises against his shoulder. "Oh Shiro-chan, that's it..."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable in his current position, he wrapped an arm around his lover's back. In the meantime, his other hand is placed on her bottom. Pulling her closer to him, he continued thrusting into her. Then, all of a sudden, Momo threw her head back in response to one of his particularly powerful thrusts.

"Oh yeah, keep thrusting in there!"

Hitsugaya let out a smirk and concentrated on hitting that sensitive spot inside her.

"Oh yes...oh yes..."

He began panting. He is moments away from reaching his climax. "Oh Momo, I..."

"Keep going; I'm almost there too."

With a short nod, he continued making love to her. After a few more thrusts, Toshiro felt Momo bit hard onto his shoulder while she was suppressing the loud noise of orgasmic pleasure. However, he didn't care because he too bit onto hers while reaching climax and releasing his semen into her.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, they looked at one another and started giving each other loving kisses. "Thanks Toshiro," Hinamori said. "I needed that."

"Same here."

He finally pulled out of her and began picking up the clothes from the floor. After tossing the peach girl her clothes, he quickly put his clothes back on. Momo did the same with hers. Once they were done, Toshiro walked up to his girlfriend and sat on the desk next to her. With an arm draped over her shoulder, he cuddled against her and let out a satisfying sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Haori **_- Kimono Jacket, _**Kosode**_ - the upper part of the kimono, **_Hakama_ **- the lower part of the kimono, **_Nagajuban_** - a robe that is worn underneath the kimono

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note****:** Yup, that's the end of it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks.


End file.
